Girls And Ghouls
Girls And Ghouls is the 2nd episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy goes to a football game and sees his old girlfriend Googie. When they start dating, a monster comes up at Coolsville Museum and starts haunting the place, can the gang get Shaggy to help with the creature, or is he too lovestruck? Synopsis Shaggy goes to a football game and sees his girlfriend. The gang drive along, while Shaggy is talking about a football game he is going to see. The gang drop him off at the football game and tell him they will pick him up later. Shaggy goes inside the football stadium after paying for his ticket. Once inside, Shaggy sees an empty spot and goes there. Suddenly he sees one of the cheerleaders is...his girlfriend Googie! When the game ends, he goes down to Googie and tells her he is back. They head out in Googie's car, and Shaggy calls the gang and tells them not to pick him up. Next morning, Velma heads early to the Coolsville Museum to not have to get in line. Meanwhile, Shaggy is sleeping in because he stayed out with Googie. Fred, meanwhile, is up and at 'em, frying bacon. Shaggy is quite tired when he gets up. Meanwhile at the museum, Velma is looking around. Suddenly a ghost comes out, and Velma hides behind a little desk. The specter floats through, until a tourist comes in and the specter scares him. Velma text messages the gang, telling them to come to the musuem. The gang arrive at the museum. Velma tells them about the specter, and Fred decides the gang should interview the museum director. So the gang go to the office. Inside the office, they meet Mr. Saft, the director. He tells them that the specter has only appeared since yesterday. He also tells them the specter only scares tourists. He mutters something about wanting to be a lawyer and goes away, dropping a little piece of paper marked "Ms. Juice is innoncent!" Velma wonders what this is, and Fred says to split up. He and the girls will go to the place where Velma saw the specter, and Shaggy and Scooby head to investigate the rest of the museum staff. Shaggy finds a girl called Gennifer Goot who argues about Mr. Saft being greedy. Another person, name Sally Xun, wants to go back to China. Shaggy and Scooby are then chased by the Specter. Finally when they lose him, he drops a piece of paper that is a sort of code, saying: "German and opposite for paper". But Shaggy wants to go to Googie. So he heads there, and Scooby is on his own...without the paper. Shaggy goes to Googie and the two date. Scooby locates him and drags him back to the musuem. The two argue, but finally go back inside, where they find something about "Hervord Law School, the best one in town." At the place where Velma saw the specter, the rest of the gang has found nothing. Shaggy and Scooby come in and give the clues to Velma, who tells Fred to set a trap. His trap consists of a string in the air and a net. The trap works and the monster is revealed to be...Googie!?! Velma says this doesn't make sense. Googie is revealed to be a Crazy Coolsvillian, and the gang start running for their life. Cast and Characters Villains *Museum Specter Suspects *Googie *Mr. Saft *Gennifer Goot *Sally Xun Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Drive-in **Coolsville Museum Notes/trivia *Googie was originally in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. *Velma demonstrates a slight jealousy to Googie. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Shaggy's shirt has a small spot of blue on it at the Museum. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Googie's uniform changes twice at the football stadium. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Wait guys, what is going on here? It's not April Fool's, or is it?"-Shaggy Rogers *"The next time my aunt recommends a town to me, I'm going to check its newspapers! YAAAAHHHH!"-Unnamed tourist Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes